¿Que es estar enamorado? segun Matt
by Matt77
Summary: Matt se entero que mello dio una respuesta a esta pregunta...Asi que decidio hacer algo, para dar su punto de vista...PARA MI AMADA HOLIC...FELIZ AÑO MI VIDA...TE AMO CON TODO MI SER Y ESTE TONTO FIC ES SOLO PARA TI, MI REINA PERFECTA...TE AMO


**Hola a todos, soy yo Matt77, obligando a que sus neuronas funcionen ¿para qué? vamos adivinen… Pues sip, para escribirle un fic a mí adorada, idolatrada y amada Holic… Para ti mi hermosa reina, va dedicado este fic… Te amo demasiado y eres más de lo que yo pude imaginar, sé que esto es muy poco, pero aun así espero que te guste, que te logre sacar una sonrisa y que al menos pueda expresarte un poco cuán importante eres para mi…No soy tan buen escritor como tú, pero aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo, para que este fic fuese especial, pues con el no solo quiero expresarte que te amo, que eres lo más valioso que hay en mi vida, si no que quiero desearte un Feliz y hermoso año… Adoro ser tu novio y estoy agradecido, por ese enorme privilegio que significa tenerte en mi vida…YO TE AMO CON TODO MI SER **

**Perdonen lo meloso…Este es parte de mi regalo de año nuevo para ella… Pero antes de que lean este tonto y torpe fic… Quiero que lena uno que ella escribió se llama ¿Qué es estar enamorado?, ella lo escribió desde el punto de vista de mello y pues yo lo hice desde el punto de vista de Matt, con una pequeña variante…**

**En fin no quiero aburrirlos con una introducción muy larga, asi que espero que le guste el fic**

**TE AMO HOLIC!**

**Advertencia: ****Vamos soy yo!, asi que no habrá si escenas intensas, ni caliente… Tal vez algo de humor y si a un tonto pelirrojo enamorado y babeando demás, por cierto rubio…Tal vez debería advertir, que el fin me quedo algo raro.. bueno el fic es raro…Ahh si tal vez deba decir, que tal vez se encuentren algunos errores ortográficos y de redacción.. no me maten…**

**Disclaimer:**** ¿Es tuyo? No es mio ¿es tuyo? Pues no.. .¿Es tuyo? Pues claro que no y lo saben pues le pertenecen a… Tsugumi Ōba , Takeshi Obata… Aun asi, los usamos para escribir cosas geniales…**

**En fin Feliz año a todos, pórtense bien y nos vemos en un par de días….**

**TE AMO HOLIC, ESTOY PERDIDA E IRREMEDIABLEMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI**

**I love you**

我愛你

**Je t'aime**

私はあなたを愛して

أحبك

**Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi**

**TE AMO**

**Holic…**

* * *

**Qué es estar enamorado, según Matt…**

-¿Estamos listos?- pregunte tomando asiento en un pequeño banco.

-Ya casi- respondió, ajustando cuanta cosa eléctrica había frente a él.

-¿Crees que le guste?- cuestione al chico, que detuvo a su actividad, para sonreírme

-Estoy seguro- contesto y acciono el rec de aquella cámara.- Péinate y acomoda tu chaqueta.- Me ordeno mientras la luz roja de su cámara, me indicaba que estaba siendo filmado, aun así ignore todo y arregle mi cabello y chaqueta- Quítate los googles- pidió, viéndome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero…-Trate de cuestionar y él levanto uno de sus dedos, haciéndome guardar silencio en el acto

-Nada de pero, hazlo y ya esto es muy importante para ambos- dijo, así que yo lance un largo suspiro y me despoje de mi barrera de protección.

-Creo que estoy listo- dije sonriendo a la cámara.

-Muy bien. Uno dos…- y mi amigo me dio la señal para que comenzara hablar.

-Hola- salude a la cámara- Soy Matt, seguramente me han visto en death note, un par de cuadros y después mi muerte, pero créanlo o no, estoy vivo y esta es una prueba- Me acomode en la silla, para así seguir hablándole a la cámara- Bien, seguramente se preguntaran ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?, la respuesta es muy sencilla. Mi amigo que no pueden verle y es el que me está filmando este pequeño video, me comento que una chica muy MUY, especial para él escribió algo sobre un chico Muy MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI- Sonreí y señale a la cámara- Si, esa eres tu Holic. Hola – le salude- Y el chico que me hablo de ti, es tu Matty, es decir, matt77. Él me dijo que recientemente habías escrito un fic, muy sentido, que se llama…- Allí me quede en blanco y vi al techo-

-¿Qué es estar enamorado?- respondió mi amigo.

-Gracias ¿Qué es estar enamorado?- dije, agachando la cabeza- Se nota a todas luces, que hablaste con mello y frente a tal respuesta, creo que Matt77 y yo, debemos dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Cierto matt77?..

-Claro- respondió- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- me cuestiono.

-No sé. ¿Qué es lo primero que ambos tocan en ese fic?- respondí rascando mi cabeza.

-Inician hablando de lo difícil que explicarlo-contesto mi amigo.

-¿Difícil?- levante mis ojos al cielo- Claro que es difícil explicarlo, pero creo que lo más difícil es decirlo por primera vez. Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien Matt77, había preparado todo para que la confesión fuese lo mas romántica del mundo, pero no sé cómo diablos termine gritando en medio del comedor de Wammy's te amo mello, tú me gustas, ¿quieres estar conmigo?. Soy un tarado, ni te imaginas cuanto- sonreí sonrojándome en el acto-Y creo que decir eso fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, pues mi corazón gritaba por que dijera que si y le temía a ese horrible no, que cerraba cualquier posibilidad. Somos dos chicos y nunca es fácil decir esto al mundo.

-¿Cómo reacciono él?- pregunto Matt77

-¿Cómo crees que reacciono?-sonreí- Me tomo por la camisa y me arrastro hasta nuestra habitación, mientras guardaba un silencio sepulcral y yo en ese instante jure que me mataría, que me llevaba a la habitación solo para poderlo hacer en privacidad y que lanzaría mi cuerpo a algún rio- Reí con más fuerza- Pero como vez eso no paso, él me lanzo a la cama de nuestra habitación, mientras yo cerraba mis ojos, para no ver como en teoría me descuartizaba, pero tuve que abrirlo, al sentir la presión de sus labios contra los míos, besándome al principio con lentitud y al final con mas necesidad y me dije creo que fue un si…- Matt77 reía mientras arqueaba su ceja.

-¿En serio no recuerdas por que le confesaste a mello tus sentimientos de esa forma?-cuestiono mi amigo interrogador, mientras yo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza- Bueno tal vez yo pueda darte luces. Es una chica pequeña, cabello castaño y que puede desesperar a cualquiera, su nombre es …

-Linda- murmure entre dientes.

-Exacto y esa pequeña chica, se aproximaba a mello, para ..

-Proponerle salir… Lo sé matt77.. ¿A qué quieres llegar?- le pregunte molestándome un poco.

-A que cierto pelirrojo, tenia celos- dijo con un tono burlista..

-¿Celos? ¿Yo?... vamos matt77- fije mi mirada en el suelo y luego murmure- Bueno tal vez un poco. ¿Pero quién no podría sentir celos? Es mello, tengo toda mi vida conociéndolo y lo peor que puede pasarme es que lo alejen de mi y creo que tu mejor que nadie puedes entenderme.- Levante la mirada y observe la cámara- No es celos en sí, es mas como una necesidad de protegerle, de cuidarle y que nada le dañe, que es distinta a que alguien hable con él o se le acerque…

-Admítelo te molestas cuando alguien le mira mucho- me interrumpió matt77.

-Sí, ¿pero tú no te molestaría?… Es decir, me has hablado maravillas de Holic, que es preciosa, linda e inteligente. No sentirías ¿celos?- cuestione a mi amigo

-Si- respondió matt77, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Vez?, estar enamorado y ser correspondido es lo mejor del mundo y sentir celos, mientras no sean enfermizos será bueno…- dije sonriendo satisfecho de haberle ganado.

-Claro- respondió matt sonriendo extrañamente.

-Por qué no dejamos el tema de los celos y vamos al siguiente punto- dije

-Perdona, pero no veo mi carpeta donde está el fic, por que no hablas un poco, mientras la encuentro- Respondió matt77

-¿De qué puedo hablar?- pregunte mientras matt77, enloquecía, buscando la carpeta.

-No se cosas importantes… Por ejemplo, que te ha dado el estar enamorado…- dijo lanzando cuanto objeto al aire.

-Bueno creo que lo que me ha dado estar enamorado de mello, es que me permitió redefinir muchas palabras. Con él pude formar un concepto de mundo o mejor dicho de mi mundo- mire a mi alrededor casi con reverencia- Cuatro paredes, él y yo. También pude tocar y conocer el cielo- me sonroje y agache la cabeza- Cuando estuvimos muy cerca e hicimos ciertas cosas que deben. Acaricie una nube, cuando toque su piel, en sus labios probé la gloria y en sus brazos me sentí completo…Fue indescriptible, fue como ir a la luna y volver, fue como soñar y tal vez me creas un idiota amigo, pero fue lo más increíble que me ha pasado…Por que cuando estas enamorado, una caricia te sabe a cielo, una mirada te hace morir y un beso revivir- No me había dado cuenta que matt77 me veía fijamente, así que de un momento a otro levante mi rostro y señale la cámara- Y no se le ocurran hacer un LEMON DE ESTO, me entendieron gente de Fanfiction- sonreí y trate que mi sonrojo se borrara de mi rostro.- Bien dime que sigue.

-Hablan de tus ojos- respondió Matt77, encontrando la carpeta.

-Mis ojos- arrugue un poco mi cara.

-Exacto, dicen que eres un poco manipulador- aclaro Matt77

-Bueno no tengo la culpa de que sean así- dije riendo- Además, los de mello no se quedan atrás.

-Dicen que son iceberg- añadió Matt77

-Bueno puede ser, pueden ser verdaderos Iceberg, pero yo veo en ellos más que el azul del hielo, ellos yo descubrí el calor del frio, la paz del invierno y el cobijo de la nieve…Para mí no hay ojos como los de él- agache la cabeza y trate de no ponerme anormalmente cursi así que decidí preguntarle algo a Matt77- y ¿cómo son los de tu novia?

-Son hermosos- contesto él abstrayéndose de todo- Puedo ver mi mundo entero en ellos, puedo sentir todo el calor del sol en una sola de sus miradas, es sencillamente perfectos- dijo entre suspiros…

-Creo que estas enamorado de ella- le respondí.

-Obvio, ella es mi todo, por ella haría casi cualquier cosa…Como por ejemplo pasar por una tienda y cuanto oso de felpa que ves, querérselo comprarlo para regalárselo, o como tener a una vendedora de flores, atendiéndome por más de media hora, porque no encuentras esa flor que puedas regalarle y decir sabes es tan hermosa como tu… O comprar cuatro docenas de bombones….- Mire a matt77 de forma extraña- Ok si soy un idiota y ¿qué?- respondió.

-Oye no me mal interpretes amigo- dije- Pues todo lo que está diciendo lo intente- sonríe- Le compre un oso de felpa a mello que termino sin cabeza, pobre osito. Luego le compre unas rosas, cuyas espinas terminaron pinchándome, mientras mello gritaba que no la tratara como una chica y los chocolates… Si, fui a una tienda y casi compro toda su provisión, para el cumpleaños de mello, aun así le pareció insuficiente y tuve que llevarlo a mitad de la noche a la tienda, dormir en la calle hasta que el dueño llego. Lo peor es que esto se repitió por varios días, hasta que me canse y….

-Y ¿dejaste de llevarlo?- pregunto matt77 interrumpiéndome.

-Noo, le suplique al sujeto que fuera el chef personal de mello- sonreí.- Cuando estas enamorado, se hacen muchas cosas tontas, pero sientes que cada idiotez vale la pena si ves una sonrisa en sus labios

-Oh labios, si habla de los besos- me pidió Matt77

-Hey eso es privado- respondí

-Vamos, aquí lo tocan- agrego…

-Bueno, sus besos, que puedo decir… Es difícil describirlo, matt77, es como si el mundo entero se detuviera y solo existiéramos él y yo, nada mas..- Suspire.

-Eso es lo que yo siento por Holic- respondió Matt77, un segundo de silencio se hizo y ambos miramos fijos al suelo como si extrañáramos, a esos seres que dominan nuestra vida, como si cinco minutos lejos de ellos, nos matan lentamente y todo en nosotros quiera correr a sus brazos y nunca alejarnos de allí- Y… para cerrar Matt, ¿Imaginas tu mundo sin mello?.- La pregunta resonó en mi cabeza y todo en mi se estremeció

-¿Imaginas el tuyo sin holic?- pregunte.

-No puedo, ni si quiera concebirlo- dijo él, sonrojándose…

-Pues allí tienes mi respuesta… Mi mundo no es nada sin él, como tu mundo no es nada sin holic…-Ambos asentimos como si hubiese dicho una verdad tan grande como un templo…

-Bien ahora un mensaje final- pidió matt77

-Bien mello y holic, ustedes son nuestra vida, los amamos y con este tonto y estúpido video, deseamos decirle.. Feliz año, pórtense bien y coman mucho chocolate y sobre todas la cosas, estén a nuestro lado como por muchos años más, pues LO AMAMOS!- Dije

-Y…. corten- Matt77, apago la cámara y la filmación se detuvo.

-Gracias matt- dijo él acercándose a mí, para estrechar mi mano.

-Fue un placer, se nota que amas mucho a Holic.

-Claro que si, eso ni lo dudes, deberías pasar por su página de Fanfiction y la de sus amigas también.

-Seguro que lo hare…- Respondió él….

Estar enamorado es lo mejor que te puede pasar, estar enamorado implica que todas las palabras del mundo se pueden concentrar en una frase… Te amo, que si la dices sintiendo que tu alma sale de tu cuerpo y que tu corazón jamás se dejara de latir, entonces sabrás lo que es estar enamorado… Sé que suena tonto y cursi, posiblemente crean que es típico de mi, pero aun así quiero dejarlo bien claro y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, yo estoy enamorado de él y es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar…

* * *

**Sé que me quedo tonto así que no me maten, no espero muchas reviews, pues no es que sea un genio en esto, aun así este fic lo escribí para mi amada y adorada mini mello… Te amo mi princesa eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y esta tontas, cursis y torpes palabras no expresan la cuarta parte de lo que siento por ti…**

**Eres mi milagro, mi ángel y el mejor regalo que este año me pudo dar, te amo, te amare y siempre estaré aquí solo para ti…**

**Feliz año mi princesa * me acerco a holic y doy un dulce beso en sus labios y la abrazo fuertemente* TE AMO….**


End file.
